


Anansi and the Thief

by Code_Archangel_exe



Category: Anansi Boys - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Anansi - Freeform, F/M, Folklore, Fox - Freeform, It's awful, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Short Story, assignment, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Code_Archangel_exe
Summary: This is a short story, or myth thing I was forced to write for English class. Anansi is the spider god of folk-lore known for being a trickster.But what happens when when Anansi falls for the sly vixen fox? Read on to find out reader-chan!Your Story Awaits~





	Anansi and the Thief

A long time ago, before stories were written down, there was a time when animals ruled the world. There were no humans to get in their way, so what would they have to fear? Lion was king, monkey munched the fruits in the trees, and bird nested far overhead, but what of Anansi? Surely Anansi wouldn’t stand for all the calmness when he could be causing such mischief for fun.. While it was true, Anansi wouldn’t stand for such peacefulness, it doesn’t mean that all was as calm as it seemed, for it was Anansi who would be in trouble now..

Fox loved mischief. She loved lots of things such as watching in the shadows, or stealing Bird’s eggs, but if there could only be one thing on this planet to love, Fox would love mischief even more. Now for someone who loved mischief as much as her you would think she and Anansi might get along grand. Well, that’s what Anansi thought too when he received an invitation to meet Fox near the cave, but he was about to be proven wrong.

Perhaps Anansi truly did once love Fox and her mysterious ways, or maybe it was the way her red fur gleamed in the sunlight as she takes a nap with her tail curled around herself like a newly knitted scarf of wool and a mother’s love, or maybe he was charmed by her glowing yellow eyes, ever so slanted and sly, but who can say, for Anansi hardly ever shared his feelings, let alone giving a reason as to why. Fox was no different, for the thought of such secrets brought a sinister smile to her face, a look only a thief, mysterious as the wind, could know.

Anansi was almost there. It was dark, and the cave was but only a few feet away, but where was Fox?

“Oh Fox my sweet, I have come for you,” Anansi called into the darkness.

Only silence and shadows answered in return. Anansi continued on until he was standing in the mouth of the cave. Suddenly, as if meant to cause a scare, a loud voice spoke on the back of Anansi’s neck. It was Fox. 

Fox had a unique voice that no doubt added to her charms. A thick accent of Spain, one that would be common among assassins, and much like that of the fictional character Puss in Boots, no doubt based off of her, for they were quite similar.

“You came,” she purred, “I have a favor I must ask of you”

Anansi quickly turned to see Fox, not as near as he thought, sitting quite alert and attentive in the shadows of the cave.

“Oh Fox, why what is this favor you must ask of me”

Fox smirked, “Oh Anansi, I must require the assistance of a man most brave and strong.”

“Brave and strong you say,” Anansi chimed, “then I am sure I can help.”

Fox wavered, if her plan was to work she would need to make sure she had his full support, that he wanted to do it.

“Oh Anansi are you sure you can do such an important task, one that I so desperately require? Perhaps I should ask Tiger, for he surely must be bigger and braver and stronger than you.”

Anansi huffed, “Why Fox my dear, there is no one more brave and strong than me, Tiger is a fool to think he stronger than I, for he is a coward.”

Fox smiled the sweetest smile she could.

“Oh Brave Anansi would you risk sneaking into Bear’s cave tonight for me?”

“Why of course my sweet, anything for you.”

Fox couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was working, and she would be crowned the slyest of them all. Now all she needed to do was make sure she timed it right, for Bear may be lazy, but he was anything but happy when someone disturbed his slumber. Fox knew what to do, she was ready and all that was left was to set the plan in motion.

“Oh Anansi,” she cried, “Bear has stolen my most prized possession, he stole my precious golden coin, the only thing I have from my home!”

Anansi took no time to think, “Oh my dearest Fox, you needn't worry for I, the brave and strong Anansi will return your coin and win over your lovely heart.”

Anansi rushed into the cave, taking great care to watch his step, for it was dark and the great stony floor was slick with the drip of water from the limestone roof above. Fox waited patiently for Anansi to slip beyond view of the dimly lit mouth and into the depths of the stone den Bear calls home. Once she was in she had no trouble navigating the twists and turns of the cave, for Fox had one thing Anansi never could, Fox could see in the dark.

Anansi was nearing the back of the cave when he noticed a small torch glowing in the far corner of the cave. He carefully navigated his way to the back taking care with each step until he could nearly reach the flame. One more step and he would reach the room of Bear’s treasures, and the coin.


End file.
